


Соль

by Morfy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfy/pseuds/Morfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Давным-давно (и далеко-далеко), в другой вселенной, существовала великая степь...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соль

Тюремный караван попался Дуалскару, грозе степи, случайно. Но после того, как его тролли перебили охрану – вполне достаточную для торговцев, что и привело к досадной ошибке – оказалось, что ничего ценного та не стерегла.  
«Может ли существовать добыча хуже?», – мысленно вопросил Дуалскар жестокие небеса, разглядывая оборванных троллей в цепях.  
– В-валите, – наконец сказал он, велев своим отступать. – Но если кто-то не боится степи, он может остаться с нами.  
Степь могла принять любого, оказавшегося в ней в безвыходном положении, но иногда она была капризной сукой. Дуалскару случалось видеть, как здесь умирали сильнейшие – а в то же время сумасшедший проповедник, не задумывающийся о том, чтобы прикрыть голову от солнца, невредимым шатался по степи уже несколько лет.  
Дуалскар особо не обращал внимания на тех, кто все-таки присоединился к его отряду – до того момента, как через несколько ночей в его шатер пришла эта.  
– Привет, – сказала она, почти неотличимая от самой ночи.  
Нужно заметить, что это было совсем не вовремя. Женщин у него было много, периодически Дуалскар воровал одну-другую у племен, живущих на границе степи, и еще одна, пусть даже чем-то зацепившая взгляд, его не интересовала.  
– Что тебе нужно? – спросил он свистящим шепотом и задернул полог, отделявший основную часть шатра от колыбели.  
Младший сын был болезненным и хилым. Но все равно жил, и степь как будто не была против.  
– Мне нужна защита, самая надежная, которую ты можешь дать, – сказала черноволосая женщина, входя в его шатер и завязывая дверь за собой.  
Дуалскар постарался вспомнить ее имя, но сдался – это была та ненужная информация, которую он обычно не держал в голове. Хватало карты степи и размышлений о том, как скоро за ним придет такой отряд, которому степь улыбнется.  
– Можешь звать меня Маркизой, – сказала она, видимо, догадавшись, о чем он думал, и тогда Дуалскар действительно ее вспомнил.  
– И как пирату на суше? – поинтересовался он, опустившись на свое ложе, хлопнул ладонью рядом.  
Мандфанг хмыкнула и уселась там, где стояла.  
– Хочешь узнать, гроза степи? – насмешливо спросила она, прищурившись – и в следующее мгновение что-то обрушилось на Дуалскара.  
Вокруг стало чернее, чем в самую долгую ночь в году, воздух превратился в воду, и дышать было невозможно. Вода оказалась повсюду, соль разъедала все шрамы, и Дуалскар понимал, что вот-вот окончательно закроет глаза…  
Но вдруг вмешался жаркий ветер. За одно мгновение иссушил воду, превращая ее в песок, который скреб, обжигая уже поврежденную кожу, но это была знакомая боль.  
Дуалскар медленно открыл глаза и еще крепче сжал пальцы. Маркиза захрипела, цепляясь за его руку – острые когти пропороли кожу – но она была слабее.  
Дуалскар отбросил ее к задней стенке шатра, тряхнул рукой: кровь упала на песок причудливым узором, как будто картой созвездия.  
– Для той, кто ищет помощи, ты слишком наглая, – он стер пародию на ночное небо подошвой сапога.  
Маркиза хрипло рассмеялась. И смеялась до тех пор, пока Дуалскар не нашел фляжку с водой и не вылил ей на голову. Она мгновенно встрепенулась, запрокинула лицо и ловила воду губами, пока фляжка не опустела.  
– Проникся, – заключила Маркиза. Из рукава ей в руку скользнула монетка, мгновенно взлетевшая в воздух. Мандфанг поймала ее ладонью, взглянула на блестящую поверхность и хмыкнула. – Если я останусь тут, на тебя будут охотиться не только твои старые враги, – предупредила она. – Но теперь еще и набор новых.  
– Будет в-весело, – заключил Дуалскар. Видимо, его согласие и не требовалось, и он не стал напоминать. Все равно в самом деле собирался помочь этой…  
Дуалскар уже слишком давно жил в степи, чтобы не ощущать, что что-то меняется. Может быть, завтра его степь прекратит свое существование вместе с ним, а если так, то зачем бояться новых врагов? Может быть, они развлекут его.  
Маркиза звонко рассмеялась. В колыбели завозился ребенок – Дуалскар едва успел поморщиться, прежде чем тот заорал.  
Мандфанг на мгновение удивленно замерла. Слишком удивленно. Дуалскар ей не поверил.  
Он зарылся пальцами в ее жесткие, непослушные волосы, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Немедленно почувствовал, как зачесалась переносица, но в этот раз никаких видений не было. Видимо, Маркиза не хотела расставаться с частью своей прически.  
– Иди, – велел Дуалскар.  
Ребенок все еще надрывался. Может быть, снова хотел есть, или был мокрый, или резались все зубы разом – с этим еще предстояло разобраться.  
Маркиза ушла, напоследок послав взгляд, который обещал большую часть удовольствий мира прямо сейчас – и смерть когда-нибудь потом.  
Дуалскар не обратил на ее уход внимания. Вытащил орущего ребенка из колыбели, проверил пеленки. Мелкая пакость успокоилась почти сразу же, оказавшись у него на руках.  
– Отв-везу тебя к матери, – пообещал Дуалскар, убедившись, что ребенок заснул. – Или нет, не стоит тебе там пропадать. Три шатра. Тебе не понрав-вится.  
Он осторожно уложил сына обратно в колыбель и вышел на свежий воздух.  
Лагерь, несмотря на позднее время, не спал. Ржали лошади, переговаривались часовые у костров. Ветер принес откуда-то с окраины смех Мандфанг, швырнул в лицо, как насмешку над тем, что Дуалскар позволил ей уйти.  
Наверняка смеется она не одна. Может быть, и защиты у кого-то другого попросила уже. Женщина.  
Дуалскар выругался сквозь зубы и отправился на звук смеха. Он почти не удивился, обнаружив Мандфанг у «Крылатых». Вообще, большая часть баб, по прихоти степи оказавшаяся в лагере Дуалскара, рано или поздно была замечена у разведчиков.  
Дремавший у небольшого костра часовой вздрогнул и вскочил, услышав тяжелую поступь, но даже не поклонился. Только головой дернул. Дуалскар скрипнул зубами, остановившись у огня.  
– Позов-ви отца, – велел он, разглядев рыжие волосы. Мальчишка (вроде одногодки со старшим Дуалскара) кивнул и удрал. Дуалскар занял его место у костра, оглядываясь по сторонам. Степь дышала вокруг – ветром, запахом трав, шумом близкого ручья.  
– Меняем планы? – из ночи выступил Саммонер, отвесил шутовской поклон. Из-за его плеча выглядывала Маркиза.  
Дуалскар медленно поднялся на ноги, разглядывая их обоих. Мандфанг выглядела слишком довольной.  
– Меняем место лагеря. Тут у нас могут в-возникнуть проблемы, – он сжал кулаки. – За ней будет хвост.  
Саммонер рассмеялся. В другое время это вызвало бы симпатию – он, как и Дуалскар, любил хорошую драку.  
– Мы найдем место, где можно будет выдержать осаду, – пообещал Саммонер и на мгновение прижал сжатую в кулак руку к груди.  
Дуалскар отпустил его кивком.  
Маркиза увязалась за ним на обратном пути.

  
***

Они нашли подходящее место через несколько дней. По пятам шли охотники – «Крылатые», конечно, уже ввязались в пару стычек. Сынок Саммонера получил стрелу в плечо в первой же драке и потом уныло шатался по лагерю, демонстрируя всем, какой он несчастный.  
Маркиза, возможно, утешала и его. Дуалскар все еще не мог понять, чего именно хочет эта женщина, и на всякий случай не подпускал ее близко. Но периодически она снова приходила в его шатер, и тогда он не мог ее прогнать.  
Мандфанг рассказывала про свои корабли. Про то, как прекрасно чувствовать морской ветер. Как вкусна морская соль. Как сильно сама Маркиза скучает по свободе океана, по тому, как скрипят корабельные снасти… Когда она говорила о воде, на ее лице было написано блаженство. Казалось, она погружалась в транс, и этот транс затягивал. Дуалскар ловил себя на мыслях о том, что, может быть, он был бы не против когда-нибудь сменить место проживания. Может быть, так же, как свобода степи, ему понравилась бы свобода моря…  
Но сама Мандфанг страдала без кораблей.  
Она солила воду, прежде чем пить.  
Соль быстро кончалась, и тогда Мандфанг выпросила себе атаку на караван, в надежде, что там будут перевозить соль, и умчалась вместе с разведчиками. Дуалскар не думал, что они вернутся – но они явились. Потрепанные и с солью. Несколько крупных мешков были перепачканы кровью хайбладов.  
Вечером Мандфанг пришла в шатер Дуалскара, подбрасывая монетку.  
– Сегодня особая ночь, – сказала она. – Ты видел звезды? Мне нравится их рисунок.  
Дуалскар вышел под небо вместе с ней. Звезды были слишком яркие, впервые за свою жизнь в степи он видел такое сильное мерцание.  
– Не хочешь прогуляться? – предложила Маркиза, прижавшись к нему. – Тут недалеко озерцо. Только захватим соль.  
– Озеро не станет морем, даже если ты растворишь в нем соль, – усмехнулся Дуалскар. Днем он выдал старшему сыну мелкого и отослал обоих: степь подсказывала, что пора.  
Маркиза не ответила.  
Соль оказалась очень тяжелой. Дуалскар тащил мешки, чувствуя себя тягловым животным – но Маркиза выглядела счастливой, и он продержался без возражений до озера. А там швырнул свою ношу в спокойную воду и развернулся к Мандфанг.  
Та улыбалась.  
Она шагнула к нему, приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала.  
Губы у нее тоже были соленые, а потом солено стало и во рту. Дуалскар оттолкнул Мандфанг, сплюнул кровь, и только потом почувствовал горячую боль в груди.  
Он попытался сделать шаг к Маркизе, но не смог. Рухнул на колени, прижимая ладони к ране.  
– Я просто хочу вернуться к своим кораблям, – прошептала она, отбрасывая кинжал. – Но это невозможно. Я могу только привести их сюда. Ох, бедный ты, наверное, мне нужно было рассказать.  
– Сумасшедшая, – выговорил Дуалскар. Жизнь уходила из него, он пытался зажать рану – будь та просто от ножа, было бы проще, но Маркиза провернула кинжал, прежде чем вытащить, и кровь протекала сквозь пальцы, снова рисуя что-то на песке.  
– Я отдаю себе отчет в том, что делаю, – Маркиза покачала головой и присела на корточки, рисуя на песке его кровью – теперь ее капли точно соответствовали положению всех трех лун. – Сегодня особая ночь. Монета падает только решкой. Все получится.  
Она запрокинула голову, всматриваясь в небо, улыбнулась.  
Степь возмущалась вокруг. Дуалскар чувствовал ее боль, как будто степь умирала вместе с ним. Вода в озере взволновалась, от мешков с солью разбегалась фиолетовые круги, как будто внутри была совсем не соль.  
– Бешеная сука, – проговорил он, упав на одну руку, второй все еще пытаясь зажать рану. – Чье… кто в мешках?  
В этот раз в смехе Маркизы было слишком много безумия – и за ним слышались удары волн о берег. Как будто море приходило в степь с каждой каплей крови – и той, что вытекала из Дуалскара, и той, которой истекали трупы в мешках.  
– Я думала, что из твоих сыновей получится лучшая приманка для луны, – Мандфанг вытянула свою монету, бросила ее на песок перед Дуалскаром. Он с опозданием узнал амулет, который таскал, не снимая, его старший сын. Видимо, уже возвращался обратно к лагерю… или же даже не успел его покинуть.  
Эта боль была не похожа на боль от раны. Его скрутило невозможностью дышать так сильно, что Дуалскар решил, что древняя монета будет последним, что он видит.  
Но ненависть удержала в нем жизнь.  
– Я назову в твою честь свой новый флагман, – прошептала Мандфанг и снова засмеялась, запрокидывая голову к безумному небу, в котором что-то происходило, а Дуалскару было не до того, чтобы смотреть вверх.  
Он схватил кинжал и бросился вперед, падая на Маркизу, своим телом вгоняя лезвие в ее живот. Горячая кровь обожгла его руки. Кинжал входил все глубже и глубже, Мандфанг билась под ним, осыпая ругательствами, но за ее жизнь теперь Дуалскар не дал бы и мелкой монеты.  
Они рухнули на песок – и земля задрожала под ними, будто своим ударом они разбудили что-то большее. Сопротивление Маркизы становилось все слабее, а потом она замерла. Кинжал, прошедший насквозь, звякнул о попавшийся камень. Вокруг ладони Дуалскара, погруженной в живот Мандфанг, пульсировала уходящая жизнь. Он повел руку вверх – Маркиза коротко, низко всхлипнула – и успел поймать ладонью последние удары ее влажного, горячего и наверняка соленого сердца. Хотел вырвать, но Мандфанг уже была мертва.  
Яркая-яркая луна, окруженная огненным шлейфом, висела совсем низко. Кажется, она приближалась – отражение в остекленевших глазах Маркизы становилось все крупнее и крупнее.  
Дуалскар зажмурился, когда свет обжег глаза. 


End file.
